Kip
by Rai-Child
Summary: At least, if Demyx was busy being naked in his bed, then he wasn’t being naked elsewhere… Sniffling, drool and being crushed he could handle… Or at least so he thought. Zemyx. Oneshot.


Kip

Oneshot

By: Rai-Child

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.

Summary: At least, if Demyx was busy being naked in his bed, then he wasn't being naked elsewhere… Sniffling, drool and being crushed he could handle… Or at least so he thought. Zemyx. Oneshot.

Author's Note: _Juuust a short little ficlet. In case anyone's not familiar with British slang, 'kip' is another word for sleep. 0.o; Enjoy!_

-----

Snoring.

Of all things... Demyx was loud and annoying even in his sleep. The open-mouthed rumble that sounded like some sort of dying animal seemed to fillthe void of silence that Zexion had been perfectly content to drift off in.

There were three things that bothered him about the situation. The first was that he had been up all day alternating between entertaining the boy, (which meant generally keeping him out of trouble), and studying in the library. This, of course, had meant an early rise in order to attempt to tie up his latest theory, and thus he was extremely tired. The second was that being in the immediate vicinity surely meant that the monster of a cold that made Demyx snore in the first place would surely be attacking _his _immune system by morning. And finally, and perhaps more importantly, if anyone came in to find that he, _Zexion, _(he of no-nonsense and books you'd need a small crane to lift), was _cuddling _with Demyx, (he of bad haircuts and very loud singing), he would certainly die of embarrassment.

Damn Demyx. Damn the plague or whatever he had claimed to have caught.

_"But Zexy! I'm ill!" _He had claimed that a hug would make him better, and that Zexion was cold and heartless for not giving it to him on demand. Said Nobody had not pointed out the irony in this statement, but instead called up a portal and left the younger to whine on his own.

Later that night, when something warm, snivelling and very, very _naked _crawled into bed next to him, he had been shocked to say the very least. Even more surprising was that, after the best brief declaration of undying love that his temperature-addled mind could come up with, Demyx had spontaneously fallen asleep draped across his significant other.

It was either kick him out and risk another assault of the puppy-eyes, or lie there and try to at least _imagine _that Demyx had remembered to put some clothes on before he came to find him. He could only pray that he hadn't walked through the corridors in his current state, and had had the sense to summon up a portal.

Despite the fact that the room was pitch-black, the shape of the open door was clearly visible against the moonlight-streaked corridor outside.

_Crap._

If anyone had _dared _to repeat last week's incident, in which Axel had got his grubby mitts on a few rather indecent photos of a certain Nocturne, there would be hell to pay.

Another snore. Zexion could have sworn his organs were rattling inside his ribcage. The fact that Demyx's cheek was pressed against his chest didn't help matters, or the fact that an unhealthy amount of _drool _was trickling steadily from his open mouth. Surely the sound would make it down the corridor? All of the rooms in the castle were large, open and sparsely furnished, meaning that sound carried far too well for anyone's liking.

He was going to have to act.

His leg was conveniently placed- very good for a swift kick in the shin.

"Ow... Ah... Zuh-Zexy..." The boy mumbled, his words thick due to his cold and slurred due to his state of sleep. He wriggled. "Gerroff meh..." The Schemer looked at him in bewilderment, but the pause that followed had his eyes sliding shut in pure bliss as the sweet silence engulfed him, sinking back into his pillow and-

The pressure on his ribs lifted slightly as Demyx turned over, somehow managing to keep all of his weight on the older man, a certain elbow now digging into the hollow of Zexion's stomach... It was hard to breathe. The Nocturne muttered something again, garbled nonsense that he would deny ever saying later, fidgeting. Zexion huffed, toying with the idea of sitting up and leaving him to squirm on the cold floor…

He wasn't _that _mean. A well-aimed glare and a good telling-off would suffice.

"Dem-_ugh!" _He had barely moved when the blonde practically headbutted him in the chin, leaving his jaw working unsuccessfully to get his words out as pain shot across his face. Demyx blinked; the pale-haired Nobody could feel his eyelashes against his skin. The younger stirred, opening one bleary eye to gaze hazily at the swearing young man he was lying on.

"Z... Zex? ...Whaddaya doing...?"

Zexion finished his string of hissed curse words and angry muttering, instead choosing to push the blonde off, wiping away the annoying stream of saliva that unconsciousness had left in its wake and shifting onto his side. He pulled the taller frame firmly towards him, chest against back. Plenty of room for him to wrap a pillow around his head to cover his ears, should his unexpected guest start to snore again.

Demyx gave him a sleepy look of utter befuddlement over his shoulder.

"…Zexi-"

"…Just go back to sleep, Dem." Just like Demyx somehow managed to be irritating even in his sleep, (it was quite a feat), Zexion was irrita_ble_ when he couldn't seem to make it.

Sometimes, the Schemer wondered if _that_ was the reason whythey were so attached.

-----

_Owari. X3_

_Ally_


End file.
